


Emerald and Scarlett

by lostin221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin221b/pseuds/lostin221b
Summary: Eighth year fic :)





	1. Intro

Welcome to my first Archive of our own work.  
This is hopefully not as sucky as I expect.  
It's an eighth year Drarry fic so if you don't ship it, why are you here? Like, did you get lost?


	2. Summer at the Burrow

Harry stares up at the wooden ceiling of his best friend's room at the burrow. The sun is just starting to peek through the windows of the Weasley's family home but Harry hasn't slept.

If he doesn't sleep, the nightmares don't come.

After the battle of Hogwarts Harry, though glad he had finally rid Voldemort of this world, he couldn't help the overwhelming darkness of guilt and trauma.

The Dursley's hadn't taken Harry to the beach much but one time, the waves had been very powerful.

That was the best way Harry could articulate his feelings. That moment when a wave has just swallowed you and it's throwing you around, not allowing you to come up for a breath. That's how Harry felt constantly.

"Oh Harry we must feed you up dear, you're getting awfully thin," Mrs Weasley smothers him as he and Ron came down for breakfast a few hours later. Harry smiles weakly. He had lost the ability to care for himself barely a week after the war ended. Mrs Weasley had always given him big portions of all her meals but even now so. Harry only felt a tiny pang of guilt as he sneakily dropped some under the table for Crookshanks to gobble up.

Hermione had joined them too as her parents were still in Australia, she was going to reset their memories once they returned. Crookshanks, the notoriously intelligent cat had found its way to the burrow around January while the trio was off finding Horcruxes.

After breakfast, he, Ron and Hermione all went upstairs to Ron's Room. Hermione and Ron do most of the talking, their hands intertwined and Harry can visibly see them holding back their affections for his comfort which he appreciated but he still felt like a third wheel.

"It'll be weird having a normal year won't it Harry," Ron addresses him, probably just to make his friend feel a little less left out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione have all taken the offer extended to all seventh years who want to repeat their final year. At first, Harry and Ron didn't want to go but Hermione talked them both into it. Ron had only taken a 'pretty please' and a kiss on the cheek to write up a letter to Hogwarts while Harry wanted to be anywhere but those haunted halls. It would be like his first year all over again. People pointing and staring at the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But he had reasoned it would be better to be with his two best friends than sulking around the Burrow till he found his own place.

After lunch, in which Harry half-heartedly ate an apple he decides to take a walk around the garden by himself, out in the fresh air. Not two minutes into his stroll the bustling, ginger haired Weasley sister comes bounding up to him.

"How have you been Harry? I haven't seen you all day, so sorry about that." Her smile is too bright, her eyes too full of hope.

Over the summer Harry's affections toward Ginny have almost been extinguished. Yes, she was very pretty, and she was always there with a mug of hot chocolate for him. His overwhelming guilt and depression have overshadowed that.

"I've been better," Harry let out a dry chuckle. "Ginny, I've been thinking-"

"All that's happened has put a lot of stress on you and you really don't need a relationship right now?" She says incredibly fast. Harry stops and studies her face. It isn't upset or angry, it is concerned.

"Something like that," Harry's voice is small and shaky.

"It's fine," she sighs, placing both her hands on Harry's upper arms. "I'll be here for you always and if you ever want to try again, I'll be more than happy, okay?" She smiles.

Harry nods.

He finds himself back inside an hour later, walking up the stairs to Ron's bedroom, looking at his feet the whole way up. He bumps into someone and the contents of a box they're holding crash into the floor.

"Sorry about that Harry, wasn't looking where I was going." Harry's gut turns and he looks up to see the one face in the Weasley family he feels the worst about. George Weasley used his wand to collect the contents of the box and lift it back up into his arms. Harry could see him open his mouth to say something but he dashed past him.

Every time he sees George's face he feels like he's about to vomit. It is all his fault Fred had died. Fighting in his stupid battle Fred Weasley had lost his life in the halls of Hogwarts no more than a few months ago battling a death eater.

Harry steadies himself before turning the door handle of Ron's room to step inside.

* * *

Diagon ally is a happy change of pace for Harry. As he bought his seventh-year schoolbooks and supplies he had gotten rid of the previous year he looks in all the windows of the shops with a mournful glance at the firebolt in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies he remembers his own broom. He doesn't know where it ended up. Maybe he'd be able to use Ron's broom to fly around the pitch sometimes. He doubts he will play quidditch this year, not without a good broom.

He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all eat ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and Harry can't help but smile and the cold ice cream filled his insides with warmth.

They arrive back at the Burrow too soon but Harry knows it'll only get worse tomorrow as they leave for Hogwarts

* * *

"I wonder who else is going back to Hogwarts," Hermione says while resorting Harry, Ron and her school supplies again.

"Probably all the Ravenclaws," Ron flicks his wand to make a ball of paper bounce above his head while he lay on his bed. "Knowing Neville's grandma, he'll be coming back."

"I don't think any of the Slytherins will be brave enough to show up," Hermione scoffs. Harry props himself up on his elbows upon hearing this.

"You know, we never got a thank you from Goyle and Malfoy," Harry runs a hand through his dark hair.

"You expect one from Malfoy?" Ron sniggers. "The ungrateful git would rather eat a bucket of fFobberworms before he tarnishes his pride."

"He's got a point," Hermione looks at Harry worriedly. "But anyway, it will be nice to be back at Hogwarts without any looming threat over Harry."

Harry scoffs. He still doesn't want to go back. He knows what will happen when he walks those halls, when he sleeps in his four poster bed. The memories will flood back stronger and faster than they already have been. The nightmares will seep into his conscious mind.

For the first time in the last eight years of Harry's life, he really doesn't want to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
